fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Accelerator Magic
Accelerator Magic (加速魔法, Kasoku Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, but can be used on items, so it can also be subverted to a Holder Type Magic. This Magic is common enough mid to high tier skilled Mages that it has been used in a number of creative and intricate ways. Mechanics & Side Affects: This type of magic enables the user to adjust the speed of which a person and/or item is moving by simple tacticle contact and magic energy envelopment. By doing so, the magic energy used envelops the projectile or weapon in question, vibrating it at high speeds of choice by the caster. When launched by even the simplest toss or fired by the weakest armanent, the projectile and/or magic burst is hurtled at incredible speeds towards a target, striking it with incredible velocity and innate speed. Masters of this Magic Type can hone their skills and acquire precision targeting and alter the course of whatever item they throw at their target with ease, making it nigh impossible for anyone less than an S-Class to hope to dodge the projectiles. However, this can also be applied to physical entities and avatars (ie, golems and machines) as well. When an advanced caster of this magic envelops particular digits, limbs, or even the whole body with Accelerator Magic, they can move and react at much faster levels than what some of the most physically trained of combatants and mages are capable of. Depending on the rate of acceleration, some Mages can move at speeds excelling sound and possibly light itself. The tragedy of this type of Magic Type is the nature of its acceleration. By vibrating objects and body parts with electricity, if a body isn't fully prepared or trained properly, the object itself could possibly explode upon the user or the limb itself might dissolve, blow up, electrocute the entire user's nervous system, paralyzing them. This has been officially labeled an Advanced Caster Magic by the Magic Council, due to its extremity of backlashing results and how reckless foolish users of the magic arts could be. Diverse Uses: Accelerator Magic is common among higher level forms of Magic, but it also isn't a form of Dark Magic or Forbidden Magic, meaning all forms of documentation of its uses and practitioning is allowed by those of high enough rank and stature within officially recognized Mage Guilds or those with high enough credentials to learn the arts. This means a number of uses have been applied to use this form of Magic. Adjustment of Velocity: While Accelerator Magic's most common use is the acceleration of movement of a designated mass, this can also be set in reverse as well. Depending on the skill of the user, Accelerator Magic can either speed up the velocity of a spell, projectile, or attack, or it can ultimately slow things enraptured within Accelerator Magic to slow down. This is due to the vibrational manipulation this magic has on the atomic structure of what it comes into contact with. While this can be done through objects it touches, meaning even if its just a handful of sand to a normal spell, the target will ultimately slow down and be unable to move at their maximum speed for a designated amount of time. This also can halt a powerful moving mass of Caster Magic from striking by slowing it down indefinitely, allowing time to evade and counter the prior caster's magic. This also can be done by the Caster simply touching the designated target, instead of charging an object. This also can be employed upon the user as well, capable of allowing a falling individual from kilometers high to fall ever so slowly to keep themselves from being crushed by the force of gravity upon the mass of which they are landing upon. Adjustment to Mass Another form not commonly used in Accelerator Magic is the ability to adjust the vibrational intensity of mass itself. Doing so, can cause a handful of potentially useful or practical methods in using this form of Magic. Consider, if an object is vibrated to the point of instability, if left unchecked or thrown towards a designated area, the object in question would create a massive explosion that would rip apart all forms of matter around it, Magic or Organic. This can be applied to the living and the inanimately controlled, meaning this is a much more lethal form that only highly skilled practitioners and/or Masters of this Magic can wield. Another form of adjusting Mass is also a form of physical transparency. While some may believe this would rend something or someone invisible, this is actually a form of "Ghosting" in which the atomic structure of the caster is vibrating so fast, that the caster can phase through any form of object/person/magic. However, this runs a higher risk, as the Caster could explode if not careful, or dissolve into billions of atoms into the atmosphere, disappearing forever. Behind the scenes/Trivia *This Magic isn't to be confused with Velocity Magic or High Speed Magic, as this revolves around a much more intricate form of magic manipulation, able to rival or transcend the prior magics but with various setbacks set in place to make it harder to achieve. *The physics behind Accelerator Magic is inspired by the mechanics of the Rail Gun.